Somebody Already Broke My Heart
by PJFan
Summary: After Dawson abandons her for the summer, Joey, heartbroken and disorientated turns to his best friend and her enemy...who provides surprising comfort. Waiting for Dawson's return, she finds herself slowly giving her heart away....
1. Default Chapter

centerSomebody Already Broke My Heart  
By: Jelishacenter  
  
bDisclaimer:b I do not own any of the characters from Dawson's Creek nor do I want to. Well, maybe Josh Jackson. I do not own the rights to the song of the title; it belongs to the artist Sade and that is where it will remain. bSummary:b After weeks of arguing and hurting one another, Dawson leaves town for the summer, hoping to soon forget Josephine Potter. Heartbroken and confused, she makes a silent vow to herself that she would forget him, at least for the summer, hoping that they could work things out by time school starts back in the fall. As time wears on she finds herself drawn to his best friend, Pacey, he comforts her and helps her to realize that there is life beyond Dawson Leery. But he didn't help her from not falling in love with him. bBasic Details:b Story takes place in the summer of Season Three. There was no romance between Pacey and Joey at any time in the past. And Dawson and Joey had just broken up because of once again, disagreements. Jen and Pacey are the only two Capesiders that Joey knows that is staying in town for the summer.  
  
iPrologue  
  
You came along, when I needed a savior  
  
Someone to pull me through, somehowi  
  
The droplets of rain began to fall onto Capeside ground, traveling eyes wandered to the sky overhead, it was the first day of summer, it was a time to celebrate, but the young woman could only feel remorse as she stared at the house that stood before her.  
  
Without realizing, someone stood beside her, they had seen the scene that had taken place just a few minutes before. The yells of frustration that was thrown at one another and the tears that continued to overflow from their eyes, it had sickened him in away to see those two react this way.  
  
Brushing the brown wet strands of loose hair from her face, she rolled her eyes in annoyance to see who was standing beside her. "Not now, Pace, just not now." She muttered underneath her breath, she continued to keep her eyes on the house, debating whether or not should she enter.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, dumbfounded. "Potter, you know I could give you my word of advice..."  
  
She cut him off, "Well, save it. I don't want to hear any advice from someone who could be considered as jailbait. Go away, Pacey!" She felt the tears slowly burn her eyelids once more, she was so cold, and so lonely. Why did she say the things she did? She didn't mean it...Dawson should have known she didn't mean it.  
  
And now he was leaving her, deciding that they didn't need each other right now as much as he thought they did. He was leaving Capeside for the summer, just two months ago they had been planning what they were going to do together, but now...everything was ruined.  
  
She had no one else to confide in, Andie was leaving with Jack to visit their grandparents and Jen...well, her and Jen never exactly saw eye to eye. And then there was Pacey...she knew he was staying in town, but she didn't care, he wasn't her friend, and more importantly...he wasn't Dawson.  
  
The rain began to come down harder on the both of them and Pacey watched the girl beside him as she began to soak her clothes, he could tell she was cold. He knew that Dawson wouldn't leave the house until he knew that Joey was gone, without contemplating, he grabbed her hand and ran towards his father's car. She had been so cold and tired that she didn't refuse his urgency, instead she climbed into the passenger's seat and cuddled her arms close to her chest.  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief when the heat began to circulate throughout the automobile, she slowly relaxed, her eyes falling to the floor. She knew it was over, at least for now. The summer would go by fast and when it was time for school to start up again she knew he would be there waiting for her to return to him.  
  
He just had to be.  
  
Her blue eyes traveled back to the two-story house that she had known and loved all her life, this seemed so final. Breathing deeply, silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Pace?" She whispered; her eyes still fixated on the house.  
  
He had been so surprised to hear her say anything to him that he barely heard her, she seemed so reserved and far away from him. He felt sorry for her. "Yeah, Jo?"  
  
She curled her legs beneath herself, entranced by the heavy pouring of rain outside. "When...uh...you and Andie ended things...did it h-hurt so much?"  
  
Chewing on his bottom lip, he said nothing at first. He hadn't thought of his breakup with Andie in quite some time it had been almost a year since it happened and he had thought he had healed from it. But it did hurt at the beginning, every night he could envision her making love to that other guy...the mental patient. It sickened him just thinking about it, sometimes.  
  
Finally, he muttered. "At first it did, but then there are things that occupy your time...to make you forget...or sometimes move on." He had his boat to make sure he didn't think of Andie, and it had worked...he didn't think of her as much as he would have thought he would.  
  
She rolled her eyes, tugging at the hem of her soaked red shirt. She turned her gaze away from the window and towards Pacey, he had been shocked to see her look so distressed, her big blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...can you help me? Help me to forget?" She ran her fingers through her hair, helplessly. "At least just for the summer, that's all."  
  
He glanced at her awkwardly; the thought of spending an entire summer with Josephine Potter wasn't high on his list of things to do. He almost groaned in annoyance, but he covered quickly. They weren't close, to say the least, but he knew that this wasn't the time to rehash the reminder of why they didn't hang out with one another...especially alone. He smiled that Pacey Witter charm smile, the one that some girls just had to grin back at. Joey took it as a good sign. But she didn't smile back. She frowned instead.  
  
"Sure, Potter." He whispered gently, his blue eyes staring intently into her own. "I'll be here if you need me."  
  
He wondered what she was thinking as she sat there, in his car, and stared at him blankly. He could tell if she was annoyed or angry with him, sometimes he could even tell when she was enjoying his company but there were times, just like right then that he didn't know what was going through her mind at all.  
  
She smirked half-heartily, "Well, right now I need you to take me home, I don't need to be sick the first week of summer, jailbait, and step on it." He groaned, holding back his laughter, as he started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway.  
  
Josephine looked towards the house once again, before a sad smile crept upon her lips. She whispered so faintly, that not even Pacey could hear her, as she touched the window, waving farewell to the one she loved...for now.  
  
"Goodbye Dawson." ~*~ 


	2. Going For A Swim

Chapter One  
  
One Week Later  
  
I've been torn apart so many times, I've been hurt so many times before, So I'm counting on you now...  
  
The blowing of the wind continued to increase mildly, as the sprinklers began spraying across the lawns in town. It was a nice day; at least that was what she thought to herself as she pulled the blue tank top over her head, slipping into tight worn out blue jeans, she hurried downstairs.  
  
No one was yet awoken in the house, just yet. She silently crept into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread, stuffing into her mouth quickly, turning around her eyes caught onto her sister's, and she smirked.  
  
Bessie placed her hand on her hip, her other arm was occupied with holding baby Alexander in her arms. "What, may I ask, are you doing? Planning to skip out on your morning duties...again, Joey?"  
  
Joey easily laughed, upset that she had once again not beaten everyone else from waking up before she had. Chewing down the last remains of the bread slice, she licked her lips. "Bes, I was just going out for a morning swim, that was all." She answered innocently, her blue eyes shining with mischief.  
  
Bessie slowly let Alexander down onto the ground, with his teething toy in his hand; he seemed to entrance with it to notice being placed away from his mother. Bessie walked around her younger sister and opened the refrigerator to get the daily feedings for her child. "Oh yeah, I believe that. I've seen you down the creek over at his house trying to see if he has wrote his parents from his cousin's house yet." She muttered softly, opening a carton of orange juice.  
  
Josephine grinned, she had been visiting the Leery's household the past week each morning to see if Dawson had written back or called home yet. But it seemed he hadn't and each time, she had been disappointed. "I have nothing to say to that inaccurate comment."  
  
Her older sister arched her left brow in wonder; she hadn't seen Joey smile in about two weeks. It was every now and then that she would catch a glimpse of what her sister used to be like but then Joey would remember whom she was without and her old self would disappear. "Go ahead. None of the guests have awoken yet, but make sure to be back here before noon...I need help with Alexander." Bessie watched as her younger sibling hurried out the front door without even listening to her last words, it was a shame how these teenagers acted these days. But who was she to talk? She had gotten pregnant while unmarried, so she was certainly no better. ~*~  
  
She exited his house in disappointment, Gail had said that he had called earlier but he hadn't asked for her. Just give him time, she thought silently to herself. He would come around later, she knew him too well for him not to.  
  
Crossing the dock, she eyed suspiciously around, quickly she pulled her tank top off, revealing her blue bra and unzipping her jeans quickly that also revealed her matching panties. Leaving the clothes unto the dock, she dived into the water, letting her body be consumed with the dampness of the water, her hair was wet, and her undergarments clanged to her body. But she didn't care.  
  
These mornings...swimming was the only time that she could ever feel like she ever could truly forget everything the world had to offer. She came up from the water, gasping for hair, smiling gently, before going back under, and swimming her thoughts and pains away. ~*~  
  
Dougie had once again made him stuck with the job of picking up trash from the town; it truly sucked to be a sibling of a police officer. His summer had been horrible so far, he had been working night and dawn, and his father was making him attend summer school in late July. This wasn't what he would call a vacation.  
  
He was thinking this while continuing to pick up loiter from the grass and putting it into the trash bag that he was carrying, he looked around for any sign of his sneaky older brother. Doug had been following him lately to make sure that he was doing his "duty" for society.  
  
Seeing no sign of him, he threw the trash bag aside and began walking quickly towards Dawson's house, he had been going lately to sleep. Mitch and Gail knew how hard it was for him to stay at home with his parents; they were always clashing, over viewing each other. He couldn't deal with them. He walked towards their dock, thinking that he would just sit by the dockside and watch the day pass him by.  
  
When he notice the woman's clothing on the dock, he squinted his eyes in confusion and then he grinned. He was daring himself to run off with the clothing and let the young lady come out and show herself, he looked out into the water and he saw a figure swimming deep beyond the dock's range.  
  
She resurfaced every now and then, her brown hair clinging to her face, after she began to swim closer back to the dock, his eyes widened. It was Joey. He almost smirked, but quickly walked off the dock and hurried behind a bush. He had seen almost a little bit too much from her already but it was very rare that he would have the chance to see her off guard.  
  
He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the car, when he drove her home, she hadn't said anything but thanks for the ride, and then she had left so quickly. He didn't think of her since, why would he? They rarely spoke to one another on regular occasions, but he did tell he was going to be there for her when she needed him, and he had meant it.  
  
It looked like she didn't need him so far.  
  
His thoughts were shaken by the sight of her climbing onto the dock, he had known she was beautiful, way before Dawson had ever realized it, but what he was seeing now made his tongue wet. Her undergarments were soaked by water, her body seemed muscular and ever petite, he watched in amazement as she shook out the dampness from her hair before tying into a high ponytail.  
  
She looked around nervously, before turning towards the water (her back was to him), and her hands extended behind her back as she undid her bra quickly. Dropping the garment to the ground, she, in a record time, placed the tank top over her head, sitting down onto the dock, she slowly pulled her jeans onto her hips. Sighing in relief, she grinned and then laid back onto the ground, closing her eyes.  
  
Pacey stood motionless at first but he quickly became succumbed to the idea of seeing his sworn enemy briefly naked, or at least, partly naked. He knew that it was wrong to spy on her and he debated whether or not to approach her, he knew she would probably tell him to piss off but he was there and he didn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
She felt someone eyeing her and groaning slightly, she opened one eye and jumped when there standing above, hovering her, was Pacey Witter, and he was grinning. "Pacey, what are you doing here?"  
  
He ignored her question and sat down beside her, much to her protest. She sat up, curling her legs beneath herself, her blue eyes wandered to where her bra was lying beside her and she quickly and discreetly stuck it into her back pocket. But Pacey was watching her out of the corner of his eye and he caught her doing what she thought was "discreet".  
  
He looked out upon the creek, "I'm surprised you're here, I thought you were trying to 'move on'. Is that what you said?" He asked, not making eye contact with her.  
  
"Can't I go for a swim once in a while? It's not like Dawson is here to forbid me to swim over here, it's a free country, Pace." She spoke, standing to leave.  
  
Reaching out to stop her, his hand brushed against hers, and she looked down and almost glared at him. He rolled his eyes, "Potter, where you heading to?" He was still holding her hand, he couldn't believe how damp, but yet smooth her skin was. It was almost a little bit shocking.  
  
She pulled her hand free from his, her eyes blue eyes darkening. "Somewhere, anywhere, away from you, Witter." She mocked his last name the way he always said her name, turning her back to him; she began to walk quick strides down the dock.  
  
He cocked his head and watched her as she disappeared, it was always the same thing with them, they couldn't be civilized and he wondered if it might ever change. Sometimes it was a good thing because they both knew it was just fun banter but other times, you almost felt as if it too close to home, that it might actually offend you...but those moments passed by quickly. He remembered seeing the vision of her climbing up onto the dock, how the sun glistened onto her tan skin, how she looked liked a Victoria's Secret model...she looked quite nice, he admitted to himself. He quickly shook the feeling away, he had decided he didn't like that feeling at all...not at all. ~*~  
  
She was at the B&B, quickly preparing a room that a guest downstairs was waiting for. She had decided to come back home before noon, it had downed her mood when Pacey had snuck up on her, she didn't know how long he had been around and it irked her. He might have seen things he shouldn't have, and that made her face blush for just a bit, before she groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Joey, the sheets look well primped enough," the voice startled her as she looked towards the door to see no other than Jen Lindley, standing with a blue tube top and blue jean shorts on.  
  
Joey almost widened her eyes; it was a conclusion that Jen and herself were not close. She had immediately tried to hate her when she first came to Capeside; it had always bothered her to see Dawson flock after her like some virginal sex manic. But the thing was, she didn't really hate Jen, it was just so awkward for her to be around her, she felt insecure, maybe even a bit jealous. But she never could hate her, she didn't really have that in her...or maybe she did.  
  
"Hey," Joey whispered simply, she didn't know what else to say. She hadn't spoken to Jen since the month before when they were paired in science class for an assignment, even then they barely spoke to one another. "Uh...can I help you?" She fixed the tablecloth once more, just to do something.  
  
Jen waltzed in the room she was smiling shyly. "Yeah, actually you can. I was sort of hoping we could..." she stopped to rephrase her suggestion, "Jack left for the whole summer and Grams is not the first person I would want to spend my entire summer with...so, I was just thinking..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Joey could almost sense where she was heading her suggestion towards and she blinked, quite a few times. "You know Pacey is in town." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
The other girl nodded, knowing well that she wasn't welcomed. "I know I just saw him but I can't necessarily be around him since everything that went down between us..."  
  
"You mean the two of you deciding to have sex with each other?" Joey had remembered when Pacey told her about the plan that those two had between them, she personally had found it disgusting, but everyone else, including Dawson didn't see the big deal. She had learned that the two tried to go through with it, but failed, she couldn't say that she was unhappy about it. She knew that it was a mistake from the moment he told her about it.  
  
Jen grinned, "Yeah. And Henry seems a little withdrawn about the issue in the first place, I'm trying that whole 'long distance' thing, so that includes being faithful." She glanced around nervously, "So what do you say, you and me...my place tonight?"  
  
Joey almost wanted to make an excuse, to tell her that she had to help Bessie tonight but the words wouldn't form and she couldn't exactly know why she was feeling the need to reach out to someone, anyone. She nodded slightly, "Okay. I guess. Um, I'll be done with everything by three, so I'll see you at five?"  
  
Jen Lindley couldn't believe her ears, Miss Josephine Potter was actually agreeing to stay at her place. This was going to be a weird summer, without a doubt. "That'll do just fine, Joey. I'll see you then." With that she disappeared out of the room, leaving Joey to wonder what she was thinking. She would do anything to just forget about Dawson, at least until he came back.  
  
"JOEY! Are you done with that room or what?!" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Bessie's angry call came from downstairs. She yelled back in response and walked downstairs to help her sister and Bodie.  
  
It was another day in hell, she would say.  
  
~*~  
  
Her palms felt sweaty as she began to walk towards Jen Lindley's home, her overnight bag was in her left hand. She had explained to Bessie that she was staying over at a "friend"...which Bessie couldn't believe since Dawson was gone and there was no one else that Joey ever really "hung" out with.  
  
Licking her lips, she glanced at the watch on her left wrist, it was three- thirty, she still had time to spare. Glancing around, she walked towards the only other place she was accustomed to...the boat docks.  
  
As she reached there she could already see Pacey standing by the one thing she knew he was proud of..."True Love". He should be proud of it, she thought, she helped him with it. Moving towards him, he was untying the ropes that let his boat stay on dock, she ran towards him. "Pacey, wait!"  
  
He looked up surprise to see Joey, with a bag over her shoulder and she was heading towards his boat. She drew near and extended her hand towards his, "Permission to come aboard?"  
  
He smirked, and then helped to pull her up on the boat, "Permission granted." She was breathing heavily from the running, and he gave her his water bottle, she looked at him gratefully and quickly downed its contents.  
  
"Potter, sad to tell you, I'm not planning to spend the night on the boat." She looked at him blankly, and he motioned towards her overnight bag.  
  
"I'm not spending the night here...like I ever would. But Jen invited me to spend a girls night out with her and I accepted..." She frowned at Pacey's expression, "What?"  
  
"You and Jen? Together? Spending the night? Oh I have I got to tell Dawson about this tonight!" He laughed, but quickly stopped as he realized his mistake. Joey was standing by then, her blue eyes wide with confusion, he had been talking to Dawson all this time and he didn't tell her? Pacey rolled his eyes and muttered to himself for being so dumb. "Now Jo..."  
  
She grabbed his shirt, "Don't 'Now Jo' me. Pacey! How you keep something like this from me? Everyone keeps saying that he hasn't called anyone, I should've known he would call you...he always calls you." She loosened her grip on him, her eyes downcast to the floor. "Pace, please..."  
  
"Joey, he wants to move on, and so should you. You two aren't good for each other right now you should know that. Let him live his life and you live your own, if you keep suffocating yourself like this...thinking everything ends and begins with the two of you then one day when he's really gone, where would the beginning and the end take place?" Her eyes welled into tears, and he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, "It'll be okay, Jo. You're a tough girl, you've handled worse things than this."  
  
She couldn't let herself seem weak, but that's how she felt. Her heart felt heavy, very heavy. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she didn't know what she was doing or what possessed her to do it, but she reached towards Pacey, her arms encircling around his torso, burying her head into his chest. When she felt his long, muscular arms envelope around her body, she let it out. Her tears came fast and hard, and she gripped on to him, whispering his name in pain and sadness.  
  
He sat her down on the side of the boat, and continued to hold her, feeling the wetness of her tears dampening his shirt. She had been holding the tears back for a while now, every day for the past week she had been smiling, acting as if everything was fine, but deep down, it was killing her, she missed him so much. "Oh, Pace." She whimpered into his shoulder, her eyes burning from the tears. Realizing what exactly she was doing, she pulled back briefly, her face streaked with tears, her blue eyes swollen and she glanced at him.  
  
He said nothing, and he didn't ridicule her as she predicted he would, instead he pulled her back into his embrace and held her ever so tightly as she softly sobbed. Her eyes became drowsy, and she wanted to fall asleep, it felt good to be held then, it felt good to be wanted. Her eyes gazed upon the open water, and she wanted to swim, to forget the tears she had recently spared and just to forget it all.  
  
She looked at her wristwatch; it was four-thirty and she hesitated, but Jen would understand if she were couple minutes late. She would. Pulling back to look at him once more, she sniffled. "I'm going for a swim." She said simply.  
  
Out of all the things he expected her to say, that was not it. He was hoping to hear 'thanks for being there' or 'good looking out for me' but once again his good naturedness went unnoticed. He was going to shrug her off, to tell her that it was nice seeing her again but he was leaving now, but as he began to walk toward the front of his boat, she touched his arm lightly.  
  
"Swim with me, Pace?" She whispered softly, he had given her so much release in such a short amount of time. He looked at her blankly, and she quickly explained. "I just want to know that there is someone else out there, I guess. I don't know. If you don't want to, I don't care." She ended bitterly; she didn't have to explain herself to him.  
  
Without a second thought, she threw her overnight bag onto the dock and stood on the edge of the boat, while quickly diving into the water. The impact to her chest was a bit painful at first but she began to swim and the feeling subsided.  
  
Pacey watched her as she swam freely, he almost started the engine to his boat and wandered off somewhere but he found himself diving into the water, feeling the heavy impact that she once felt. He resurfaced and quickly pulled off his soaked shirt, leaving his muscular toned torso exposed with the sun glistening on this skin.  
  
Joey came up from the water and watched as Pacey took off his shirt and threw it on the dock, she grinned. He actually looked sort of cute in the water with the droplets of water on his body that was sparkling in the sun. She swam towards him, her blue eyes glittering; he saw her coming and laughed. "Potter, there you are!"  
  
She blushed slightly, and took his hand; she entwined her fingers with his own. "You'll love this, Pace. It feels...like being born again." She whispered and she swam along side him, their hands still entangled, he couldn't really keep up with her pace, she was moving at such a fast pace.  
  
As she slowed down, she breathed heavily, her eyes glistening with excitement. It was then that she realized that their hands were still entwined, frowning for just a split second, she dropped his hand from her own.  
  
His hair was covering his blue eyes, and she reached over moved his hair out of his face, he felt sort of awkward at the moment, but the feeling quickly passed. She smiled, "You want to race?"  
  
He frowned, "Jo, I assure you that you do not want to race me." He said, sticking out his chest firmly. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, cocky, are we?" She arched her right brow in challenge. "Let's see how much potential you have, Mr. Witter." He eyed her firmly before getting ready to race, "On your mark. Get set...HEY! Pacey!" He had already taken off before she could finish, and she had to swim quickly to catch up with him. But she didn't mind she was laughing while doing so. ~*~  
  
bTen minutes laterb  
  
She glared at him; he had not only cheated but also distracted her by cutting off her racing path. He was so damn cocky it was annoying. She climbed upon the dock, her clothes weighing her down with a force, and she sighed. She knew she was late for meeting Jen and she had to hurry.  
  
Pacey had already made it towards the dock and was drying himself off, "You owe me twenty bucks, Potter. I'll accept cash."  
  
She groaned at him, and moved to the other side of his boat so he couldn't see her, "You cheated, hello? Pacey, you knew I could kick your ass, so you brought out the cockiness in you and tried to prove me wrong. I seriously understand why Jen didn't want to sleep with you after all." She took off her shirt and threw it aside, "Pace, I need a shirt."  
  
He had felt offended by her comment, but he decided not to show it. He threw a shirt on her side; "This reminds me of a certain project."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't get any ideas, Witter. I know you were spying on me before in the car, I wasn't stupid." She threw the shirt over her head and it fell towards her knees, quickly she took off her pants and threw them aside, deciding that she could run really fast without anyone truly noticing her clothing apparel.  
  
Pacey smiled, "Really? I wouldn't be surprised. But it did bring back some good memories though." He could actually remember how he started to feel something for her, out of all people.  
  
She came from around the boat and stood before him, she wasn't fazed that he was wearing no shirt, she had seen that and much more before. "Yeah, I must admit those times were good memories." She smiled, "Pace, I have to go...Jen's waiting for me."  
  
He nodded, "Okay." He watched as she began to walk away; with her overnight bag on her shoulder, "Hey Jo?" She turned around, her face impatient. He noticed it. He smiled slightly, "I had a good time with you today, that's all."  
  
She grinned, her white teeth glistening. "I had a good time with you, too, Pace. See you around." She whispered walking away.  
  
He watched her go, and then waved slightly to her disappearing form before whispering to himself.  
  
"See ya, Joey." ~*~ 


	3. She Has Me

Thank You! And I know that Katie's eyes aren't really blue but in Season Three, she wore blue contacts and I've always found her striking with blue eyes. But thank you for your input, sorry this chapter is so short and I'll try to get another up soon. -Jelisha  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'Somebody already broke my heart. Here I am. So, don't leave me stranded. On the end of a line, hanging on the edge of a lie.'  
  
"How is she?" Whispered a male voice on the other end of the line, Pacey sighed. He knew that even though his best friend claimed to be over his so- called "soulmate" that didn't mean he truly meant it. Dawson missed her. This was obvious, too obvious.  
  
"She's fine, man." He answered simply. He had seen her the day before when he was once again his route at picking up loiter from the Capeside streets, she had been more pleasant this time around, and had even walked with him, just talking.  
  
Dawson nodded his head, even though he knew that his friend couldn't see him. "I've been thinking, Pace..."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "What is it now?"  
  
"...Maybe I shouldn't have left? She needs me now. I left her last year, when I should've stayed and tried to work out our differences." He had remembered the summer before when she had said that she never wanted to see him again, but when he had returned for school...she wanted him back. At the time, he didn't know whether to be overjoyed or confused.  
  
"Come on man, we've been through this already." Pacey was tired of this continuing drama. He was trying to separate himself from it, but it was continually hard...especially since it involved his best friends. "It's too late to change your mind now. If you two are meant to be then this little break that you are taking isn't going to do any damage to what you two have. If anything, it'll make this relationship stronger."  
  
Dawson smiled gently; he had always been the dreamer while Pacey was the realist. It was a good combination for a friendship. "Yeah, you're right. I'm overanalyzing this." There was a brief moment of silence, before he whispered softly. "Pace, if she doesn't have me now...I'm glad that she has you."  
  
Pacey drifted his eyes downward, his body shivering from the words, and he didn't understand why. "Yeah, she has me." He replied back, more to himself than to his best friend. He repeated the words just to be sure he was saying them out loud.  
  
"She has me." ~*~  
  
The young girl began fumbling with the light switches, clicking them on and off, to make sure that each room's electricity worked. Bessie had forgotten to the pay the bill a week ago and things were beginning to look tight.  
  
It might have seemed as if Joey would need to get a second job. Just great. Her summer couldn't have looked any brighter. The Potter's B&B had been running low with customers today, so Bessie and Bodie took the day off, and had left Alexander with Joey. She had been planning to go look for any job openings, but with a baby in two, it might have given the wrong impression.  
  
Checking the lights in the kitchen, she sat down at the table, very unsatisfied. Lately, she had wished she could have been the one to leave town instead of Dawson, her life was like a boring drama. It was never- ending, she could sometimes forget that she was seventeen. She seemed like an old soul.  
  
But the other day, when she stayed with Jen, she actually felt like her age. It was awkward staying there with her and Grams, they didn't know what to talk about, and they had no same interests so it was boring at times. But it was the idea that she could just turn to someone else, and not have it be a male and tell her secrets to. It was refreshing and something she had wished for so long but never spoke of it. After it was over, Jen had invited her back sometime. Once was enough, she knew that for sure. Why ruin it the second time around? But she didn't tell Jen that, it would be better to make an excuse the next time something like this happened.  
  
Hearing the silent cries from her nephew, she quickly stood and walked over to his crib, he was sitting up, his brown eyes red with sleepiness and from crying. She smiled slightly and gently raised him up and rested him on her hip, running her fingers through his thick masses of brown curls. His cries quickly subsided as he stared at her silently; she kissed his temple, and bounced him gently against her hip.  
  
"You want me to read you another story?" He shook his head, "Well, what is it, you want baby?"  
  
He puckered his lips, "Mik," he whimpered softly. She laughed softly and placed him back in his crib, fetching his milk bottle from the fridge, she brought it back to him, and watched as he quickly to it from her hands and slowly devoured it.  
  
The front door knocked, and she quickly turned her head toward it. A new customer? She would be surprised, but she ran out the wrinkles in her skirt, and walked towards the door and opened it. But her wishes were unfulfilled, as there stood Pacey Witter.  
  
She moved to the side, so he could enter. "What a surprise to see you here." She said while closing the door.  
  
He was barely paying attention to her as he noticed Alexander in the crib; he reached down and gently tickled his tiny plumped stomach, letting tiny giggles escape the infant's lips. He smiled, and he noticed Joey by his side, staring at him in wonder.  
  
She had seen him with children before, but it was amazing sometimes to just watch he interacted with them. Maybe because deep down he was a child himself and he related more with infants and toddlers than she did, or maybe it was a man's touch that did the trick. That wasn't it. Dawson had played with Alexander many times before and he didn't have the ability to make him giggle outrageously like Pacey was doing right now.  
  
It was a sight to see as she a let a smile escape upon her lips. Sometimes he would do things that would completely catch her off guard, she would see him in a whole different light and then he would return to him old self and she would even be just as more confused than before.  
  
By this time, Pacey had stopped tickling Alexander and he was looking at Joey, confused. She was staring at him and smiling but he could tell she was deep in thought. He snapped his fingers in her face, and she jumped. "Hey Jo? What are you staring at?"  
  
She briefly closed her eyes, and then blushed. Turning her back towards him, she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I was just thinking to myself, that's all." Then she remembered something and turned to face him. "Why exactly are you here, Pacey?"  
  
He smiled, "I had nothing else better to do..." he noticed Joey groan, "and I thought who else I could annoy with my presence? Miss Josephine Potter."  
  
Her eyes softened, "Oh that is so generous of you. I might just become a little bit teary-eyed." She pushed his chest slightly, "Now leave."  
  
He backed away from her, but didn't head towards the door. "Come on Jo, you know you need my company."  
  
His company was the last thing she needed and wanted. She didn't know what was happening but it was coming clear that lately they were becoming close and that sometimes frightened, when you become close with your enemy...anything else is possible. He was being to friendly to her, like they were best friends. And that was one thing they definitely were not.  
  
Taking the bottle out of the crib, noticing that Alexander had fallen asleep, she walked to the kitchen, with Pacey on her trail. Placing the bottle into the refrigerator and turned to stare at him. "Pace, what are we doing?"  
  
He stood confused, "We're in the kitchen and you're..."  
  
"No! I mean what is going on between us?" She hesitated slightly, "Are we becoming friends here?"  
  
Pacey leaned against the kitchen counter, noticing her eyes lighten with surprise of her own question. If only he could read her mind. "Well, Potter, it's not one of the things I have high on my list of priorities, but I would say it seems that we are." He whispered gently, watching her reaction.  
  
She grinned, "I can't say I'm happy about it, but what can a girl do? You keep stalking me, I just have to accept the fact that you like my company." She laughed, "Come on, Pace. Help me clean this place up." She grabbed his hand and led him into the rooms, all the while, the both of them continued to laugh, still holding hands. ~*~  
  
Lying beneath the grass, its dampness seeping between her fingers, she looked towards the midnight sky. Her blue eyes glistening in the moonlight, running her fingers over her bare, exposed stomach, she sighed.  
  
It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and the wind was gently blowing. And she was spending this beautiful night with Pacey. Out of all people. After putting Alexander to sleep and cleaning the B&B, she had expected for Pacey to leave by then but he had stayed with her, cooking for the baby and the both of them.  
  
And now it was past midnight and he was outside with her, lying on the grass and staring up at the stars with her. "Pace," she whispered softly, he turned his attention towards her, his left brow arched. "You got kicked out of the house again, didn't you?"  
  
He smirked, and nodded. "Me and the Pops got into another argument." He said simply.  
  
She nodded her head in understanding; she knew the problems that he had with his family, even as kids, if he couldn't stay at Dawson's, they would put aside their differences and he would stay at her place. Her mother used to offer every time he came by with Dawson to stay at their place, and he would be embarrassed to say he would like to stay because he didn't want to intrude.  
  
Every now then, she felt for him. It was the tiny little things that sometimes you would have to put aside your true feelings and be shoulder to cry on. And that was the circumstance between her and Pacey.  
  
Her eyes traveled over to him, he lay on his back, and his palms face down onto the grass and his blue eyes staring above. She bit her bottom lip before moving closer towards him, her eyes traveling to the stars ahead. "You know Pace, you can stay here if you want. I know you go back to Dawson's place...but it's late now." He looked at her, and she hesitated.  
  
He smirked, "Potter, I wouldn't dream of imposing upon your family, but since you offered...it would be rude of me to decline the offer." He stood and reached out his hand to help her stand. She searched his face expression and then slowly and hesitantly she placed her hand in his and he gently pulled her up.  
  
Her blue eyes danced; and she let go of his hand. She tugged on her bikini top, nervously and then shrugged her shoulders. "So here we are." She said simply.  
  
He glanced around; the sound of crickets chipping was evident. And he nodded, "Yes, here we are. And what nice night it is." He whispered softly, his eyes traveling to her glowing appearance. Without thinking, he entwined his fingers with her own once again and they walked down the creek, hand in hand.  
  
"Pace, we have to go check on Alexander." She pleaded quietly, looking back towards the house. But then relaxed as she noticed Bodie's automobile parked in the driveway. They were home now. "Nevermind. Let's just walk."  
  
Without saying another word, they walked along the creek, in silence, and admiring the gorgeous night. Having so much peace between them, Pacey didn't even notice that they were still holding hands, but Joey did.  
  
She looked to their entwined hands, and said nothing about it; instead she squeezed his hand tightly and then smiled. She had nothing to complain about this night. It was almost perfect. Almost. ~*~ 


	4. The Invitation

Okay. Sorry it took so long to update, I went to a Justin and Christina concert and my mind was totally fixated on that. Anyway, this chapter sort of sucks but things will get interesting the next chapter. I promise. Thanks to everyone who responded to it! -Jelisha  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'I've been torn apart so many times, I've been hurt so many times before, So be careful and be kind.'  
  
"Jen, are you sure about this?" Joey whispered into the shorter girl beside her, glancing eyes headed towards them and Joey trembled. She knew this was a bad idea from the moment that Jen had suggested it.  
  
They were both standing inside the local hospital waiting room, Jen had suggested that Joey file a job application form since the hospital was hiring teens to file medicine records for them. It was the perfect way for Joey to earn extra cash for the bills at the B&B and save some extra on the side for her own personal use.  
  
But she was hesitant now, as she stood looking around uneasily. Everyone around her knew about her history, they knew that her mother had died from cancer and that her father was in prison. But more importantly they knew that her older sister was married to a Black man, which in this small town was considered a crime.  
  
She could care less what others thought of her, she had learned from the past that there were going to be people who would try to stand in her way to keep her achieving her goals. But she wouldn't let them. Dawson had given her the confidence that she had always lacked in the past.  
  
It was still the nagging feeling that she didn't want to work for anyone that would be talking behind her back when the doors were closed shut. She didn't want to give anyone that satisfaction in knowing that they could use her whenever they felt the need to.  
  
"Joey, I'm giving you the chance to help out your family," Jen noticed the nervous look on Joey's face, "don't worry about anyone else. That's not why we're here. Hold your head up high and go get that job. I'll be waiting outside if you need me." She whispered softly, before exiting out of the waiting room.  
  
Watching her somewhat of a friend walk away, she took a deep silent breath. This didn't have to be a big deal, if she didn't let it be. Walking to the counter where a white woman with glasses sat, reading what seemed to be a romance novel, she cleared her throat loudly to gather the assistant's attention.  
  
The older woman looked annoyed as she traveled her eyes to the petite young girl before her, she almost scowled. It reminded her of the days when she was a teenager herself, now her curves where considered clumps and her so called husband had left her for the maid. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she smiled lightly. "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Joey nodded, "Actually, I had called earlier to speak with Dr. Johnson about a job offering."  
  
The woman nodded her head understandingly, "Ah. Yes, I remember your call. She is waiting for you in her office," she pointed her finger towards the door down the hall, "just go straight down this hall and her office is the last door."  
  
Nodding towards the older woman, Joey smiled softly before walking down the hall and towards the door. Letting a tiny sigh escape her lips, she knocked softly onto the glass window. She didn't know why she was so afraid; it didn't matter if she got this job or not. There were plenty of other offerings she could take.  
  
"Come in," A voice echoed outside of the office, twisting the knob to open the door, she entered the office. It was a small area, with barely any shelves for books and belongings. But by glancing around she could tell that it was a very comfy place.  
  
The older woman looked to be around her late 20's, she was pretty, Joey noted, with her long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She grinned as Joey walked in, standing up; she reached out her hand. "Ah, you must be Josephine?" Joey shook her hand and sat in the chair across the older woman's desk.  
  
Relaxing just a bit, she nodded. "Yes, Dr. Johnson..."  
  
"Stop right there," the older woman held up her hand in protest, "I feel so old when people call me that, especially my patients. So call me Helen." She grinned.  
  
Joey smirked, "Okay. Helen," she whispered to herself a bit mockingly, before becoming more serious once again. "I know that there are a lot of applicants wanting this job, and you've probably heard from the town gossip about me and that might cloud your judgment on whether I fit the right criteria for this job..."  
  
Helen arched her left brow in question, "What town gossip?" The younger girl's eyes widened, as she couldn't believe that this woman was living in Capeside and didn't even hear about the daily gossip that flows around this sneaky little town. "Put your eyeballs back in their sockets, I have no intention of listening to what others claim to be the truth. Never judge a book by its cover. That's my personal motto, besides I've read your profile. I'm very impressed."  
  
Blushing slightly, Joey ran her fingers down her skirt, just to do something. She wasn't really good with accepting compliments. "Thank you." She whispered softly, her eyes raising to meet Helen's.  
  
Clasping her hands together, she stood from where she was sitting. "What are you doing tomorrow evening?" She said quite curiously.  
  
Joey shrugged, she really hoped that this wasn't a closet homosexual who was trying to get close to her. That was the last thing she needed right then. "Nothing in particular, I might have to take care of some things at the B&B."  
  
Helen leaned her left hip against the edge of her desk, and nodded. "I see. Well, every month I have a little party at the dance hall down the street. And this month, I want to see how all the applicants for this job, including you, react to such events. It would be a shame to hire someone who is stuck up and can't have any fun."  
  
Looking far off for just a second, Joey agreed slightly, even though she knew that she wasn't much of a fun person. Well, unless she was drunk. "Okay. Well I'll be there."  
  
Helen walked over to the younger girl, "Oh and bring a date. We have these little games that we play with dancing partners and so everyone has to bring someone." If it was any more possible the woman's smile became wider, she acted like an obsessed fan and it was sort of funny considering that she was twenty-eight years old.  
  
Hesitantly, Joey licked her lips. Who was she going to bring? She had no one. The idea of bringing along Pacey entered into her thoughts. No. She wouldn't ask him to come with her. He would make a fool of himself and more importantly, he would make her look like a fool.  
  
She couldn't ask Bodie, even though Helen said she didn't care about small town gossip, she knew that it would not be such a good idea to bring along her sister's husband. Biting onto her lower lip, she looked deep in thought, she hadn't noticed that Helen was now beginning to leave her office.  
  
"Joey, are you all right? You look pale." Helen whispered, her blue eyes staring at the younger girl in slight concern.  
  
Joey snapped out of her daze, and then smiled reassuringly, nodding her head. "I'm fine, Helen." She whispered, before heading towards the door, "but I'll be there tomorrow night, you can count on that."  
  
Helen grinned; leading the way out of her office, with Joey close behind she turned around unexpectedly. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you, Josephine." She moved closer to the younger girl and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek; "It was a pleasure." Pulling away, she winked and began to walk down the hall, leaving Joey standing in confusion.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, she groaned. She wanted the job, without a doubt, but having to go to some stupid party wasn't her idea of fun. Especially if Dawson couldn't be there to take her. Her mind wandered onto her love, she hadn't thought of him in the past few days.  
  
She had been so focused on the B&B, that she forgotten him and how much she missed him. She knew that Pacey was talking to him behind her back, she wasn't psychic, but she wasn't dumb either. It had hurt her to know that Dawson didn't want to speak to her, he didn't try to contact her or give her some sort of sign that he missed her.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. Now she remembered why she didn't surround her thoughts on him now. It made her angry. Just thinking how he was willing to throw away everything just because a stupid fight. She needed to separate her thoughts from him. It wasn't worth it...at least not right now.  
  
She had to worry about tomorrow's night party. What was she going to wear? But more importantly, whom was she going to bring? Sighing loudly, she closed her eyes briefly. There was only one choice that kept recurring in her mind and she felt sick of even thinking of the possibility.  
  
But even as she felt nauseous, somewhere deep inside, a feeling began to creep inside of her, a warmth feeling just knowing that he might say yes. She didn't know where that feeling was coming from and quite frankly, she didn't want to why she was feeling that way. It scared her.  
  
Chewing on her bottom lip, she exited the hospital. Trying her best to get her thoughts from the recent urge she had just felt. But throughout the whole drive to his house, the aching of it kept returning. ~*~  
  
The tide waves outside of the small home clashed against the ocean, and she looked out onto it, before entering the small house. Her blue eyes scanning for any figure in sight. "Pacey?" There was no answer. "Doug?" She whispered softly, making her way into the kitchen.  
  
Smiling softly, there stood his older brother, in an apron, listening to classical music while cooking dinner. The food aroma hit her nostrils in a quick sniff, and her stomach groaned at the smell. She hadn't ate since early that morning and now it was almost evening time.  
  
Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Doug?" He didn't respond instead his head bobbing to the music slightly he was too entranced. Clearing her throat, she spoke a little bit louder. "Doug?"  
  
He jumped back in surprise, and placed a hand to his chest. Calming himself down, he reached over to turn down the volume on his stereo. Wiping his hands against the apron he was wearing, he continued chopping his tomatoes, and then placing them into the pot that sat on the stove.  
  
"Hello Josephine, what may I ask, are you looking for today? Or who are you looking for?" He turned his head slightly and winked at her. She blushed before turning her eyes away from his gaze.  
  
"Is Pace here? I need to speak with him for just a moment," She wanted to leave the kitchen as soon as possible. Her stomach was aching to be fed and the smell of his cooking was definitely getting to her.  
  
Doug pointed his right index finger up towards the ceiling, she understood perfectly. He was in his room. Giving her his thanks softly, she walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. As she began to inch closer she could hear him talking to someone, he was most likely on the phone.  
  
Leaning on to the door, she could hear his conversation perfectly. And it was obvious by quick reactions by Pacey that he was talking to Dawson. Her eyes closed briefly, but she became anxious as she heard Pacey say her name.  
  
"Joey? Man, she's fine." He was quiet for a moment, and she wondered what Dawson was saying to him, she heard Pacey's soft laughter and her cheeks darkened with redness. She didn't know why the hell she kept blushing and acting like a girl with a crush every time she thought of Pacey.  
  
It was getting ridiculous.  
  
It had become clear to her as she escaped her thoughts that he was now off the phone. Gaining her self-esteem, she pushed the door, without knocking, and was met by his confused stare. She once again felt that blush creeping upon her cheeks, and she groaned inwardly, darting her eyes away from his. She felt so stupid.  
  
"Jo? What are you doing here? And more importantly...in my room?" He asked puzzled, but a grin tugged at his lips.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, dumbfounded. Her blue eyes gazed upon a half- eaten sandwich that was beyond spoiled. It looked rather disgusting. "Pacey, that is nauseating." She pointed to the sandwich.  
  
He looked towards it and didn't see the disgust that she was seeing. "You made me that sandwich, I haven't finished it yet." He stated simply.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she looked to him in surprise. "Pacey, I made you that thing THREE weeks ago. You are still eating that?" Her stomach began to churn, she couldn't believe she wanted to ask him to accompany her to that party.  
  
He wasn't date material. She didn't understand what Andie had seen in him at all.  
  
His laughter erupted throughout the room; she didn't see anything amusing. "You should've seen your face. No, I'm not still eating it. I was going to throw it out when I had the chance." Then something dawned on him; "You still haven't answered my first question. What are you doing here, Potter?"  
  
Her blue eyes returned his gaze as she bit down on her lower lip, "Don't get arrogant when I tell you this but," taking a deep breath, she explained. "I have a job offer and the only way I truly have a chance in getting it is going to some upper class party that most likely will only engage people around their fifty's. So, I have to bring a date and..."  
  
He grinned, "You're not asking me, are you Potter?"  
  
She wanted to slap that grin off of his face, but instead she smiled back at him. Surprisingly. "Well who else is there to ask? Don't get cocky, Witter. You were my last choice, believe me."  
  
It was a moment of silence before Pacey moved towards her, she felt a little uneasy and took a step back. "I'll come." He watched as her features relaxed slightly, "So what does a certain someone wear to this engagement?"  
  
Clasping her hands together, she glared at him. "Some nice slacks, and a tie would be preferable. I mean it, Pacey. Don't wear a shirt that has any obscene images or writing on it. You got it?"  
  
He nodded his head obediently. Smirking slightly, his eyes traveling throughout her body. "So, what are you wearing, Potter?"  
  
She felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze, "Pacey, keep your eyes focused from the head up...anywhere else, you won't be able to sit down for a week." He quickly looked to meet her eyes, and she laughed. "And I don't know yet, it doesn't matter what I'm wearing because this isn't a date." She stated simply.  
  
He held her gaze, and nodded slowly. "This is not a date." He agreed softly.  
  
The tone of his voice surprised her and she necessarily didn't like the way he was looking at her right then. Dawson. Think of Dawson. Tearing her eyes from his own, she headed towards his door. "I'll come by at seven...,"  
  
He interrupted her, "Hey, don't do that. I'll come by and pick you up." She turned slightly to meet his eyes, "That's what a gentleman does right?" Her lips parted, as if she was about to speak but he quickly continued speaking, "I know it's not a date. But I would feel better if I came to take you to this party, not the other way around."  
  
Lowering her eyes to the ground beneath her, she debated whether or not to argue with him over the issue. She didn't know if this was right, having this urge to actually want to be around him, she felt as if she was betraying Dawson. Would he approve if he knew how much close his best friends becoming to be? All these questions surfaced through her thoughts, but without thinking, she smiled. A real genuine smile. Her blue eyes glistening, she whispered, "I would like that, Pace."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, before chuckling to himself. And she watched as he nodded his head, and turned his back to her, as if that was the end of their conversation. Exiting his room, she leaned her body against the frame of the door.  
  
Something was developing between them. She couldn't deny it. She silently wished that it was only a close friendship that was beginning to surface but a part of her, a part that she wished to not acknowledge, wished that it was more.  
  
Shaking her head, she exited the house. Her heartbeat increasing slightly. Instead of worrying about what she was going to wear tomorrow night, she had a frightening thought of what was to come between her and Pacey.  
  
It was going to be a long party tomorrow night. A very long one. ~*~ 


End file.
